


Fili my love

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [26]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Hobbits, Orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fili comes to bagend he meets the love of his life...will he be able to convince her that this is right between them before it all comes to an end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fili my love

**Author's Note:**

> This youtube video inspired me in writing this.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APdIkU_WudQ

It was evening time in the Shire of the hobbits when everyone throughout was setting down for the evening meal within their homes. In one of the nicest hobbit holes two hobbits were settling down for a delicious dinner of sauteed fish with a lovely squeeze of lemon on top of it when there was a loud ringing of the bell at the front door..your Uncle Bilbo and you looked at the door in confusion.

"Wonder who that could be at this hour?" he said as he got up from the table. "You stay there (Y/N)..I'll get it." you nodded your head and listened as he went to the door where you heard him answer...then a deep voice echoed into the home.

"Dwalin...at yer service." you could hear your uncle answer back...there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice..then the sound of heavy steps entering.

"Uhmm..do we no each other?" Bilbo's voice sounded a bit uncomfortable which made you sit up straighter in worry. You could hear the man answer ~ NO~ his tone held a note of incredulous at being asked such a question.

"Which way laddie? Is it down here?" you could hear Bilbo asking him what he was talking about and rustling of stuff hitting the floor...then more stomping of boots coming closer to the kitchen. " Supper. He said there would be food and lots of it." as you looked to the entrance way you saw a very large man entering the room and you quickly stood up away from the table...rushing over to your uncles side as the man stopped in surprise at your presence..he bowed in a gentle manner to you as he rumbled out a greeting. "Lass..good evenin. Dwalin at yer service." biting your lip nervously you inclined your head back.

"(Y/N)...at yours..sir." he laughed then his eyes spotted the food upon the table and he swiftly sat down...consuming both plates hastily..ignoring your huff of indignation. You wanted to stamp your foot at his barbaric actions...eating your food..drinking your drink and yet he still demanded more. You were astounded that your uncle was catering to this brute and just as you were about to tell him how unmannered he was there was another ring at the door. Bilbo and you looked in the direction of the door in surprise, then he went to answer, as you followed the inconsiderate man into the sitting room...his eyes lit up at the sight of the cookie jar and he began to stuff his big paw inside fishing around for cookies within. Your ears caught the sound of another mans voice coming in and you turned around to see a slighter shorter man with white hair walking in...both men eyed each other as they gave greeted each other...then suddenly to your horror they grabbed one another and bashed heads loudly...you couldnt contain your squeak of surprise. You stood there in shock for so long that you missed what was said around you..everything seemed to be in a haze as your mind barely registered the men moving about the home ..invading the pantry that had been so well stocked...barely hearing your poor uncles words as he trailed behind them while they seemed to ignore him. Suddenly a ball of special cheese came flying out of the room to land on the floor next to your feet, which jarred you out of your daze..swiftly igniting your anger at this rude treatment within your home...taking a step to start berating these infernal men the ringing at the door drew your gaze. This time you went with Bilbo to answer the door...hearing on the other side as it opened two male voices.

"Fili and Kili...at your service. You must be Mr. Boggins." you huffed as they misspoke your uncles name...hearing your noise of anger Bilbo quickly tried to shut the door on them both but one of them was able to push it open with little trouble. "Has it been canceled?" 

"No one told us." that voice hidden on the other side of the door made something in you shiver at the rich sound. Bilbo looked at them in confusion as he answered ~nothing has been canceled~ then the sound of relieved sighs could be heard as the door was pushed further open to reveal these intruders. You took a step forward to order them away..enough was enough..but one of them caught your eye, making you pause at the sight of a golden haired dwarf sauntering inside. Your breath caught in your throat at his beauty...your eyes met as he entered and he paused to smile at you before turning to look at Bilbo. "Be careful with these..I just had them sharpened" this gorgeously tawny haired man began to unload weapons into Bilbos and your arms...when he placed one into your hand he gave a wink and smirked at you...those blue eyes not missing the blush cascading along your cheeks. Suddenly Dwalin came into the room and called them by name.

"Fili..Kili.. come give us a hand." wrapping an arm around the dark haired mans shoulder he lead them away. Your (E/C) eyes widening in surprise whenever the blond stopped in front of you and took one of your hands into his own...slowly he lifted it up to his lips as he bent over it.

"Fili..at your service...Lady..?" his warm breath caressing your knuckles, making you tremble there.

"Uhhmm...(Y/N)...a..at y..yours...sir." you could feel your blush intensifying as he smiled and kissed the hand being held within his own.

"It is a pleasure to meet you.. Lady (Y/N)." you could almost hear a purr in his voice..then he was gone to where the others were at...leaving you standing there in a daze.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was later on in the evening..after the time when all decent hobbits were in bed, when the smial finally calmed down after the arrival of its questionable guests. It took awhile for you to come to accept these 13 men into yours and Bilbos home...but now you could look at all their shenanigans with amusement..especially those of a certain blond haired, blue eyed dwarf that periodically would give you a smirk..a wink..a light touch that to the unknowing eye would think was accidental, causing you to stay in a permanent state of blushing. You tried to hide your laughter whenever they began to toss dishes around, singing a song that tempted you to dance to with its catchy beat...after of course you had realized they were not hurting said dishes but cleaning them up in their own way....having a good time as they did it. Shortly ago uncle Bilbo had retired to his room , claiming how this was all to much for him to deal with...leaving you to sort out sleeping arrangements for these men. As you made a mental note in your head of where they could sleep you could hear a low hum from the sitting room...you saw a few men making their way towards the room and you followed. There the group of men were sitting all around the area..staring at a tall dark haired man who stared deeply into the fire that burned in the fireplace...you stopped next to Fili watching them gathered there as Thorin began to sing..his eyes seemed like they were lost in time..lost in some ancient thought of his.

Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To find our long-forgotten gold. 

The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches blazed with light.

As you stared at them all singing you felt a deep connection to these men unlike you had ever known..hearing the deep aching longing within their voices for a home lost to them long ago stirred something inside you. In that moment you realized you would do whatever it took to help them in anyway..starting now by finding them a place to sleep. Taking a deep breath you cleared your throat, gaining the attention of the room,...you trying to not notice those blue eyes focusing upon you..or the bit of water pooling within the corner of an eye that threatened to fall.

"Forgive me gentlemen...I know you must be tired and if your willing to follow me i can show you to your rooms." you turned pink and stammered for a moment but pressed on with the news. "U..u..unfortunately, some of you may have to share a room, since there are only 3 spare rooms available." taking a deep breath you revealed the rest of your thoughts. "By the way...Mister Thorin. I'm in...I'll sign and go with you." you could see him raising his eyebrow...bracing for his questioning and refusal of your company. "Before you say anything sir... I am quite skilled with a bow, a sling, and bola. You can ask anyone around about this..I am the chief hunter for this household, even though Uncle Bilbo doesn"t like it , even he has begrudgingly admitted I'm the best in the Shire. You will need another bow on this..one can never have to many archers watching your back." there you stated your peace and let the chips fall as they may...praying that he would allow this of you. Thorin stared at you for a moment...seeing your jaw set in determination as you gazed back..not realizing that a pair of blue eyes next to you was gazing intensely at you, his breath holding in a prayer that Thorin would refuse this request.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From the moment Fili had entered this home he had felt a deep pull towards this beautiful woman...her (H/C) hair that fell in perfect waves around her shoulders...her stunning (E/C) eyes that seemed to draw him into those sparkling depths where he could easily get lost any given moment. He knew the moment he stepped inside that this woman was his One..his soulmate...the one woman he would live for...die for...the one woman in the whole of middle earth that completed him. Fili felt his heart plummet as he saw Thorin give the okay to her in joining them...seeing her smile eased some of the pain...at least on this journey you both could get to know one another..maybe he would be able to court her along the way and win her heart. He hoped and prayed he could.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It had been several months since you had joined them..along with your Uncle who growled at you for being stubborn and dragging him into all of this mess. You all had been through so much in these last months..first dealing with trolls...then elves...then there was the stone giants, which almost drove your uncle in dragging you out of the cave you all took refuge in from the storm, because Thorin decided to be a jerk to you both. You didn't realize that the only reason he was being such a jerk was because he was afraid for both of your safety , ever since he found out what you meant to Fili...seeing in that moment when you and Kili were on the giants knee flying by it was your name that Fili screamed out, not his brothers. Thorin knew that you were the most important thing in Filis world now and he wouldn't be able to focus on this quest if you were here...so he tried to be cruel to drive you away and back to safety. It didnt work...as Bilbo tried to pull you out of the cave the flooring dropped out from under all of you and you all feel into the hands of goblins. Fili protected you from thier gaze..from their weapons as you all fought your way out of the twisting tunnels and out into the safety of the sun. 

It was the appearance of the orcs and wargs that finally made Thorin give up on sending you both away..whenever Bilbo threw himself in between a warg and Thorin..standing guard over the man behind him. To every ones horror and shock, it was the hobbits who stood against the orcs upon those cliffs as fires raged around them...there was Bilbo standing over a fallen Thorin and you who used your bola to bring the warg to its knees so that Bilbo could cut off its head...all before the rest of the company could join them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fili wanted to tell (Y/N) how much she meant to him and he finally got the chance in of all places..Mirkwood, he was able to tell you how he felt. The spiders had you all cornered..death was looking the group in the eyes when suddenly the Elves came to the rescue...you were watching everyone being searched..especially Fili who cheekily held out the edges of his coat for them to see they had taken all of his weapons...the smirk he gave them made your heart beat faster..he was so sexy and full of confidence that you yearned to kiss him, but instead you all were taken to the dungeons below the Elvish Kings Halls. As everyone was shoved into their cells you noticed that they were putting you and Fili in the same one...just before he entered the elf spied another knife hidden in those folds of Filis coat...he snorted in disgust as he entered.

"Dang it. I thought I hid that one from them. Blast elves and their eyes." Fili saw (Y/N) sitting down in a corner...her (E/C) eyes were shimmering from tears that she tried to keep at bay from fear at being here... he rushed over to her side and gathered her into his arms, soothing sounds spilled from his lips as he held her. "Shhh...it's alright (Y/N). I'm here..i wont let them harm you..I promise." He slowly stroked her hair as he softly placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You don't know that we wont be harmed. You can't promise that Fili." her voice was shaky as she tried to wipe her eyes.

"Yes..I can and I am. No matter what I will make sure you're safe." slowly her face lifted up to peer at him...a question in her watery eyes.

"Why would you do that?" Fili became nervous as he stared into her sweet eyes..he knew it was now or never that he confess his feelings. He had tried to make her feel cared for all during this journey by doing small things..like giving her more food by taking less for himself...when it was cold at night he placed his coat on her sleeping form while he was on watch, leaving it till morning...always making sure when it was time to wash down at the river she had privacy from pranksters that tried to play tricks. Through it all he tried but every time it seemed no use...it became obvious that either she didn't understand that he was trying to court her..maybe hobbits and dwarves courted differently...or she was trying to let him know she wasn't interested. 

"Well...(Y/N)...It's because...well, because I care for you." he saw something in her eyes that gave him a little hope that maybe she was interested. "I...I love you (Y/N)." in that moment Fili knew she felt the same by the joyous look that came across her sweet loving face. 

"I love you too Fili Durin." slowly they both leaned down and shared a kiss between them full of love...their lips moving softly against the others...hands tenderly reaching up to cup one anothers face...occasionly a hand would slip into the hair to grasp firmly so the kiss could deepen even more...until finally a groan across the way pulled them apart.

"Oh..please yeh two."" Yeh know we can see yeh. "" Hey! keep it clean over there... theres innocent eyes here." "Dori..let them be..besides I'm enjoyin the show." Fili knew that was Nori who was perving as usual....both him and (Y/N) ignored them all as they rested their heads together.

"Marry me when this is all over (Y/N). Say you will become my princess." he could see her eyes dancing as she bit her lip shyly..then she nodded excitedly.

"Whew!" Kili called from the other cell." It took you both long enough to see you both love each other." Fili rolled his eyes earning a giggle from you at his beleaguered expression...then a groan from him at Kilis next words. "Welcome to the family sis...so when can we expect the little one to arrive?"

"When we get out of here, i'm beating his butt...sorry my love I'm about to become an only child." you laughed at him...knowing that it was all for show.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

You were crouched along the side of the snow covered mountain as tears poured down your face...laying before you was your beloved Fili...staining the snow beneath him in crimson from the wound Azog had inflicted moments ago here on the towers edge. You were down on the bottom looking up as you watched Azog holding Fili by the neck over the edge...taunting Thorin with the death of his nephews. As you saw Fili looking down into your eyes, a deep sadness filled his blue eyes that had entranced you from the moment you both met. Your heart was breaking at the sight of him hanging there defeated...you knew there was no hope but you couldn't do nothing, so with your bow you shot the pale orc in the eye just as he stabbed at Fili in the side and dropping him onto the stones of the tower top. Azog must have figured that his job was done because smiling evilly down at everyone he walked away...leaving Fili laying there on the cold hard snowy stones. You raced up to the top and seeing Fili you collapsed by his side..tears falling from your face to freeze on the stones below...tearing your coat off you tried to staunch the wound. You suddenly felt Filis hand stroking into your hair as his rich mellow voice rasped out.

"(Y/N)...I love you." he coughed..blood trickling past his chapped lips." Want you to know...Men zirip menu....You complete ...me...(Y/Nnnnn)" suddenly Fili went still as his voice trailed off...you screamed your denial to the winds sweeping across the land.

"FILI! Don' leave me! I love you too." you almost missed the shadow across you as Gandalf walked over to kneel upon the snow...looking over you saw his eyes closed as he chanted....hope flared in you as you watched your love taking a breath. Then those eyes you so loved fluttered open and a small smile crept upon those blood stained lips....you knew in that moment Fili would live....but at what cost did this gift come at.

*****************************************************************

*Epilogue*

Nearly 6 months had passed and Erebor was still being rebuilt as dwarves from all over came to help the newly crowned King Under the Mountain rebuild this mountain back into its previous glory. It was 6 months ago upon those icy slopes that Thorin had fallen to the sword of Azog on the icy flow and Kili had been seriously wounded by Bolg, being saved at the last second by a certain red haired she-elf, Tauriel. She was able to distract Bolg from his target enough that the young archer prince was able to survive ...but it came at a price, he would never be able to draw his bow again, for when Bolg struck he shattered every bone in Kilis hand which led to it being amputated to save his life. It was hard for him at first but with the support and love and the sheer stubborness of two women he was able to find a way to feel like not a burden to everyone around. Now here they all were today ...standing before the throne that should have been Thorins ..now falling to his heirs..Fili and Kili..to carry on the legacy of the Durins. Both men were marrying their loves today in a joint royal wedding...knowing that their Uncle Thorin was looking down from heaven smiling upon them.


End file.
